Jess Rice and the Order of the Phoenix
by Single and Fabulous
Summary: Jess Rice is switcehd to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons because his parents believe he will be safe from Voldemort. Jess meets and befrinends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Check out their adventures! Slash: m/m
1. The News

Chapter One

The News

            "I can't believe this!" Jess Rice screeched at his parents, not believing what his ears were hearing.  "What do you mean I have to go to Hogwarts?"

            His parents were sitting on the sofa calmly in the living room when they had sprang the news on him.  Anglica Rice sighed and folded her hands in her lap.  "You know that they wanted you first."

            "I remember!" Jess fumed and threw his hands in the air.  "But you guys wanted me to go to Durmstarng.  Beauxbatons wanted me too, if I remember correctly, Mother!"

            "We know," Anglica said and looked at her husband.  "We wanted you to have a well rounded education."

            "But why Hogwarts?" Jess demanded, flopping angerily into a chair.  "I'm quite happy at Beauxbatons, thank you."

            "You know perfectly well why, Jess," his father said flatly and gave him a knowing look.

            Of course he knew why.  Everybody did.  Lord Voldemort had returned.  The Dark age had passed and prosperity had been brief.  Lord Voldemort's henchmen, the Death Eaters, were back in action.  Many witches and wizards were in a great panic.  Jess's parents both believed the safest place for their son was at Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore was headmaster.  Many magical people believed he was more than a match for Lord Voldemort.  And of course there was Harry Potter, who had survived numerous attacks from Voldemort.  Jess knew the stories well.  He could understand his parents' concern, but he had other ideas.

            "Yes I do!  But Beauxbatons is safe enough!" Jess declared.  "The professors will see to it!"

            "We know," Anglica agreed.  "But we feel you will be safest at Hogwarts."

            "But what about what I feel?" Jess screamed and stood up.  He walked over to the sofa, fell on his knees and took his mother's hand.  "What about my feelings?  My choices?  I don't want to go to Hogwarts!  I have my friends, my boyfriend, and my whole school social life at Beauxbatons!"

            "We are aware of that," John Rice replied.  "But our destion is final.  Hogwarts it is."

            "I'm not even in a house at that school!" Jess protested and jumped up.  "And how do you even know I'll get in?"

            "We sent Dumbledore a letter and he said he would be glad to take you," Anglica informed.  "He likes the idea that you have gone to the other two European schools of magic.  He believes that will be very good on your applications when you apply for a job.  And you will be sorted with the first years."

            Jess glared at the both of them.  "You really have decided on this, haven't you?"  They both nodded.  "And nothing I can say will change your minds?" They nodded again.  Jess, knowing he had lost this battle, sighed and said, "very well, I'll go."

            "We knew you'd turn around," Anglica said and smiled brightly.  

            Jess gave her a cool look.  "I'll be tanning outside if you need me."  And with that he turned on his heel with a flourish and stormed out of the room. 

            In the next couple of weeks Jess sent many letters on his snowy owl, Polgara, to all his friends and told them about his parents' desion.  The hardest letter he sent was to his boyfriend.  He knew he probably would never see him again.  He had finally find a boyfriend who he wanted to date more than two weeks.

            Dear Sean,

                    I have the worst news.  My parents have decided that I am to attend Hogwarts for the rest of my school years.  They believe it is the safest place for me to go because of Albus Dumbledore and his ability to beat Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  I argued like crazy with them but they won't listen.  I really don't know if they heard anything I said.  They had their minds made up before I even began.

                    I really am going to miss you.  I liked you better than any of my other boyfriends I've had over the years in both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.  It makes me so angry that they want to do this to me.  I swear they don't have one care about the way I feel in this matter.  But  there is nothing I can do.  I guess the only thing we can do is write to each other and posssibly hook up on the holidays.  You're always welcome here in California, you know.  I'm really going to miss seeing you everyday!  I'm pretty sure we could have been a very serious couple.  Fate has something else in store for me.  Maybe you'll be a part of it later in the game!  I will really miss you!

                                                                                                                   Love Always and Forever,

                                                                                                                   xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

                                                                                                                   Jess

            Jess reread the letter he had written to his boyfriend and then put it in the envelope he had already written the address on and sealed it.  He attached the letter to Polgara's leg and sent her off with it.  He glanced over at his digital clock on his nightstand and saw that it was time to go to driver's ed.  He knew most people in the wizarding world would consider learning to drive a waste of time but Jess figured Muggle skills would come in handy someday and he wanted to have use of them.  He grabbed his bag and made sure his permit was in his wallet.  Then he headed downstairs and his mother took him to his driveing lesson.  

            A few days later Jess came into the house around five in the evening after spending the entire day at the beach perfecting his surfing skills.  One of his favorite things to do was surf.  He spotted some letters on the table addressed to him and picked them up on his way to his room.  Most of them were from his friends and even one was from Hogwarts telling him what he needed for school.  The last one was from Sean.  Jess ripped it open and read it carefully.

        Dear Jess,

                        What do you mean that you're going to Hogwarts?  When did your parents decide to pull this?  And why did they do it?  I don't see the point in it.  Beauxbatons is safe enough!  Do they feel you need to be around Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore to be safe?  I'm going to miss you too!  I would switch to Hogwarts but my parents would never go for it.  I wish you were staying.  But like you said, you have no choice.  Say hi to Harry for me when you get there.

                                                                                                            I love you,

                                                                                                            Swan

            Jess stared at the letter from Sean.  He knew he would miss him.  He looked at the time.  In about fifteen minutes his parents would be calling him down for dinner.  And the next day they would be off to Diagon Alley.  Jess wasn't so sure he was excited about that.  He put the letter away and sighed.  His life was out of control.  The only thing he could do was jut go along with it.  And that is exactly what he would do.  


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Chapter Two

Welcome to Hogwarts!

            Jess woke the next day around ten thirty and stared at himself in his full-length mirror.  He didn't think he could look any worse.  He hurried into the shower and rejuvenated himself with refreshing scented lavender body wash and Herbal Essences Jasmine and Honeysuckle shampoo and conditioner.  After drying off he wrapped the towel around his waist and he painted a clear coat of gloss on his finger and toenails.  He let those dry and then ran a blow drier through his hair and applied Aspen scented body lotion.  He rubbed on some body glitter and then sprayed on rose scented body mist.  

            He went to his room and began looking through his closet for an outfit.  He choose a white, sleeveless, ribbed V-neck shirt and a pair of white cargo khaki shorts with a thick black leather belt.  He choose a pair of brown clog leather sandals for shoes and dressed himself.  He then looked in his full-length mirror and knew he looked sensational.  Something was missing though.  He added a thick gold chain, a silver bracelet, and a pair of small gold hoops.  He then went back to the bathroom and styled his hair.  He went downstairs then to have some breakfast.  He found his parents at the table already.

            "You're looking quite stylish today, Jess," his mother commented from the table and took a sip of coffee.

            "Don't I always?" Jess asked and poured a bowl of cereal.

            "Of course," his mother replied.

            Jess poured milk into his bowel and brought it to the table where he sat down to eat.  "What time are we leaving for Diagon Alley?"

            Anglica looked up.  "As soon as you brush your teeth."

            "I still can't believe summer vacation is over," Jess said and glanced out the window.  

            "There will be others, Jess," his father replied without glancing up from the _Daily Prophet_.

            Jess gave his father a dirty look and continued to eat his breakfast.  After a few minutes he asked, "are we traveling by Floo powder?"

            "Is there another way?" Anglica asked.

            "Yes, Apparateing," Jess said.

            "You know that you're underage," Anglica said sharply.

            "I know, Mom," Jess said and gave a sunny laugh.  "I was just teasing!"

            Jess finished his breakfast and then brushed his teeth.  He headed down to the living room and found his parents waiting.  

            "Ready?" John asked.

            "As I'll ever be," Jess muttered.

            John threw Floo powder into the fire and it turned emerald green.  Jess stepped inside and shouted "Diagon Alley!" A moment of swirling darkness and then he opened the door and was there.  His parents were waiting for him.

            "Let's go to Gringotts," Anglica said and led them to the beautiful snowy white wizarding bank with her purple robes flowing behind her.  Jess looked around and wondered if he'd see any of his friends.  He spotted a group and waved them over.  

            "Jess, hi!" Florence Behanlen said.  "What's going on?"

            "I'm going to get money out of the bank to buy some school supplies," Jess replied.  

            "Oh, yeah, that's right," Florence remembered.  "You're going to Hogwarts, huh?"  
            "Yes," Jess agreed darkly.  "I'm not too happy about it, either."

            "I wouldn't be," Lila dePario said.  "Even if Dumbledore is there."

            "Jess!" Anglica called.  "Let's get a move on!"

            "I'll see you guys later," Jess said.  "Don't forget to write!"

            "We won't!" they called back.

            A few days later Jess was standing with his parents at Platform nine and three quarters with his family.  

            "Do be sure to write, dear," Anglica said.

            "I will Mom," Jess replied and gave her a hug.  He turned to his father.  "I'll see you next summer, Dad," Jess said and hugged him too.

            "We'll be waiting," John said.  Anglica clutched her husband.

            Jess turned to his trolley and made sure his trunk and Polgara's cage was in place.  With one final wave to his parents, he ran straight for the platform and in a flash found himself on the other side where the Hogwarts Express was waiting.  He didn't see anybody else so he hauled up his trolley and handed it to one of the helpers.  He took Polgara's cage with him.  Shortly after entering the train he ran into a blond boy with a snake like face and pale skin.  At his side were two boys who looked more like gorillas then humans.  The blond boy stopped him.

            "I've never seen you before," he said.  "You seem awfully big for a first year."

            "I'm not a first year," Jess replied.  "I'm a fifth year.  I transferred from Beauxbatons."

            "Why?" the blond boy demanded.  

            "None of your business till I know your name," Jess answered airily.

            The blond boy looked shocked.  "I'm Draco Malfoy."

            "Jess Rice," Jess said and shook Malfoy's hand.  

            Malfoy took back his hand and it fell to his side.  "Rice, you say?"

            "Yes," Jess said evenly.

            "So your family's pure blooded?" Malfoy asked.

            "I believe so," Jess replied.  "But who cares?  That doesn't mean a thing to me."

            "It should," Malfoy said.

            "Well, it don't," Jess countered.  "And if that's all you care about, I have no business with you.  You're probably not popular anyway."  And with that Jess spun on his heel and left Draco standing there with his mouth open.  Jess went into another apartment and found a dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes and glasses.  Next to him was a red haired boy with white skin and a girl with bushy brown hair.  "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

            "No, not at all," said the girl.  She moved over and Jess sat down.

            "I'm Jess Rice," he said.

            "Hermione Granger," said the girl.

            "Ron Weasley," the red headed boy said.

            "And I'm Harry Potter," said the boy in glasses.

            "Great!" Jess said.  "I'm new to Hogwarts even though I'm a fifth year."

            "I don't get it," said Ron.  "Why are you going to Hogwarts when you're a fifth year?"

            "My parents decided Beauxbatons wasn't safe enough for me," Jess explained.  "So they wanted me closer to Dumbledore to protect me from You-Know-Who."  

            All three of them nodded grimly.

            "Are you in a house yet?" Harry asked.

            "No," Jess said.  "I'm being sorted with the first years."

            "If I were you, I'd want to get into Gryffindor," Ron said.  "I mean, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are good enough, but Gryffindor's the best."

            "Are you in Gryffindor?" Jess asked them.

            "Yes," all three of them said.  

            "I thought there were four houses at Hogwarts," Jess said, a frown on his flawlessly tan forehead.

            "There are," Hermione said.  "The fourth house is Slytherin."

            "Is there something bad about that house?" Jess asked.

            "It turned out Voldemort and his kind," Harry said softly.

            "Oh," Jess said and shivered.  "I don't want to be in that house then.  I can't stand Dark magic.  Even though I had to learn it."

            "That's a good thing," Ron remarked causally and then caught what Jess had said.  "You had to learn it?" he demanded.

            "Yeah, at Durmstrang," Jess answered.  "It's required."

            "Weird," Ron said.

            "I heard you had a second run in with Voldemort last year, Harry," Jess said.  "Is it true?"

            "Yeah," Harry replied.  "It was scary."

            "I'm sure it would be," Jess agreed.

            Just then a set of red headed twins, obviously seventh years, came into their compartment.

            "Who's the blond?" one of them asked.

            "I'm Jess Rice," Jess said.  "Who are you?"

            "I'm Fred," said one of the twins.  "And that's George."  
            "They're my brothers," Ron said.

            "Interesting," Jess said with a raise of his brows.

            "Where did you come from?" Fred asked.

            "Beauxbatons," Jess replied. 

            "Did you like it there?" George asked.

            "Yeah, my whole life was there," Jess explained.  "My friends, my status, and my boyfriend."

            "Boyfriend?" Ron asked, swallowing hard.

            "Yeah," Jess replied, giving him a funny look.  "My boyfriend Sean."  He looked at Ron's, Fred's, and George's blank faces.  "You've never heard of gay people before?"

            "What?" Fred asked.

            "Gay people are people who are attracted to members of their same sex," Hermione explained. 

            Realization dawned on the Weasley's faces.

            "Oh, okay!" Ron said, his eyes lighting up.  "I get you!  You like boys like girls like boys, right?"

            "Yes," Jess answered evenly.

            Fred and George didn't say anything, they just looked at Jess with interest.

            "Tell us more about this gay thing," George begged and sat down on the other seat.  Fred followed suit.  "I'd like to know more about it."

            "Me too," Fred agreed enthesisatily.

            Jess then launched into an all out talk about gays and everything to do with them.  It took him the entire ride to Hogwarts to satisfy the group's curiously.  It was dark when they arrived at Hogwarts.  Jess was taken aside by Professor McGonagall and then led to the Great Hall.  He stood in front of the professors' table to be sorted into a house.  The students of Hogwarts filtered in and sat down at their house tables.  Soon the first years filed in behind Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat was taken out.  She then explained to them the process and got down to business.  And the end of the sorting, she called Jess up.

            "Students," Professor McGonagall began.  "We have a new fifth year transferring from Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  Welcome Jess Rice."

            The students broke into applause and Malfoy and his groupies just glared at Jess.

            "Now," Professor McGonagall said, "he will be sorted into a house.  Sit on this stool, please."

            Jess did as bid and waited to be sorted.  When the hat was put over his head, it couldn't decide what house he was to go in.  After some time and thinking, it finally shouted out, "Gryffindor!" and that table erupted with applause.  Jess went over to join his house.  

            "Here Jess!" George called out.  "Sit right here!"  He patted a chair next to him.

            "No, Jess!" Hermione yelled.  "Sit here with Harry, Ron, and me!"

            Jess looked from the famous trio to the infamous twins.  He couldn't believe he was getting this popular already.  There was an empty chair next to Fred who sat with a good-looking African boy.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione were right there too.  Jess took that seat.

            "Hi," said the African boy.  "I'm Lee Jordan."

            "Nice to meet ya," Jess said.

            Then Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.  "This year it seems like we will be returning to school on a somber note.  Alliances have been made with all the magical creatures who would listen to us.  We are also starting an order dedicated to fighting Lord Voldemort's forces.  This will be called the Order of the Phoenix and everyone is welcome to try out.  Those who are the best of the best will be admitted.  Other than that, there's no real news.  Welcome back, students, and first years, welcome to Hogwarts!"  He clapped his hands together and food appeared at the table.  Everyone dove in.

            "Are any of you going to join this Phoenix thing?" Jess asked.

            Everyone said they would.

            "I was thinking of doing the same," he declared.  If there was one thing he wanted to do, it was fight Voldemort.  And that was exactly what he would be doing if he joined the Order of the Phoenix.  He couldn't wait to get started with his new life at Hogwarts.  It appeared things were already looking up.  And if there was anything Jess liked, it was things going his way.  Jess looked around at his new friends.  He couldn't wait to really get into this school and become the most popular boy ever!


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Three

The Order of the Phoenix

            Jess spent the next couple of days learning the ropes of things at Hogwarts and soon after he began to fall into a routine.  He knew to never try to draw attention to himself in Snape's class(even though he loved being the center of attention), always be prompt and prudent in Professor McGonagall's, and every other class was a breeze.  Jess was in Transfiguration sitting next to Hermione one sunny afternoon.  They were learning to change dogs into dragonflies.  Jess knew how to do Transfiguration well.  When he had become a third year, he couldn't decide what he wanted to do so he choose to do everything.  Now that he was at Hogwarts, he took every class with Hermione; who had done the same thing.

            "Do you have any idea when Dumbledore is going to start the thing to fight against Voldemort?" Jess asked as he stared down at the dog on his table.

            "The Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione supplied and looked up.

            Jess nodded.

            "No," she said and pointed her wand at the animal.  "I haven't heard a word about it."  Her wand made a loud popping noise and the dog was a dragon fly.  "It's been pretty quite, even though Voldemort is out and about."

            Jess pointed his wand and repeated the procedure Hermione had just done and had a dragonfly of his own.

            "Congratulations, Miss Granger, Mr. Rice," Professor McGonagall said in passing.  "Ten points to Gryffindor."

            Jess and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.  

            "Psst, Hermione, Jess," Ron whispered.  "Help us over here.  We can't figure out how to do this!"

            "It's a simple thing to do, Ron," Hermione told him.  "Professor McGonagall explained it rather well."

            "Yeah, I know," Ron said.  "But I still didn't understand."

            "Well, I'm not going to do it for you," Hermione declared.  "You only learn by doing it on your own."

            "But Hermione!" Ron said urgently.  "We get graded on this!"

            "I know," Hermione replied.  "I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing.  You should ask him."

            "Jess?  Will you help me?" Ron asked.

            Jess shook his head.  "Sorry, Ron and Harry.  I'll have to stick by Hermione in this.  You only learn through your own experiences."

            Ron gave them both a disgusted look and turned back to Harry.  "I guess we will have to do this on our own," he said sourly.  "We'll never be the top of our class!"

            "I don't really think that's all it's cracked up to be," Harry remarked and went back to his dog.

            The second before the bell rang and signaled the end of class, Harry and Ron had done their lab.  Jess and Hermione swept up their books and had to hurry to their next class, Potions with Snape.  Neither was looking forward to that.  When they had found their bench in the dungeon, they sat down and a moment later Harry and Ron came in and dropped into the seats beside them.    

            Snape, with his black robes rustling softly and his greasy black hair pushed back, strolled to the front of the class and turned to face them.  "Today you will learn how to make a Knowledge Potion.  This potion is designed to make the drinker gain knowledge faster than possible.  You will find all the supplies you need at this bench," he said and indicated behind him.  "Now, remember, as with any potion, one mistake could be disastrous.  Longbottom, I'll be watching you especially," Snape said and his lip curled.  The Slytherins went wild with laughter.  "Perhaps you'd like to be partners with Miss Granger or Mr. Rice.  You might be able to do it right with one of them."  More laughter from the Slytherins.  "You will find your recipes on your tables.  Now get started!" And with that Snape turned and went to his desk.

            "I'll get the ingredients if you get the measuring instruments," Jess suggested to Hermione.  

            "Sure, that sounds good," Hermione agreed and they both got up to gather them.

            "Mr. Rice," Snape said when Jess had grabbed the last of the owl feathers.  "Please follow me into the hall when you have placed your items on your desk."  Snape looked about the room.  "Mr. Malfoy, you are in charge until I return.  Be sure no one tries to be a star," Snape said cruelly with a look at Harry and then left the room with Jess on his tail.

            Snape closed the door behind him and turned to Jess.  "I believe that you have attended Durmstrang, am I correct?"

            "Yes, you would be," Jess replied with a straight face.  "But I only went for my first and second year.  My parents didn't agree with what they were teaching."

            "Ah, yes.  The Dark Arts are taught to their students, right?" Snape asked and his lip curled into a sneer.

            "Yes, they do," Jess answered.  "And as a student, I did learn them."

            "Dumbledore had asked me to question you about that," Snape explained.  "He wanted conformation."

            "Well, there you have it," Jess said.

            "Don't get smart with me and think you can get away with it just because your smart and beautiful, Mr. Rice," Snape warned.  "It wouldn't be wise."

            "Sorry, Professor," Jess apologized.

            "I have heard that you have an interest in the Order of the Phoenix," Snape remarked, watching Jess's face closely.

            "I do," Jess said, looking right back.

            "Do you believe you're good enough to fight those who use the Dark Arts?" Snape asked, his face sneering.

            "Yes, I do," Jess declared in ringing tones.  

            "Very well," Snape said and opened the door.  "Return to class, Mr. Rice."

            Jess followed Snape inside and took his seat with Hermione.

            "What was that all about?" she asked and handed him a beaker.

            He poured it full of snake scales and replied, "Snape wanted to know if they teach the Dark Arts at Durmstrang and I told him that they do."

            Harry and Ron had been listening in and Harry said, "why did he want to know that?"

            "He said Dumbledore had requested him to ask me," Jess explained.

            "That's weird," Ron muttered.  "Why wouldn't Dumbledore ask you himself?"

            "I don't know," Jess said.

            "Maybe he's too busy," Hermione suggested.  "He is headmaster, after all."

            "Mr. Potter!  Mr. Weasley!  Miss Granger!  Mr. Rice!" Snape bellowed from his desk.  "If I find you talking again I'll remove points from your house!  Get to work!"

            The four of them returned to their potions, not wanting to be yelled at by Snape again.

            When everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for the evening meal, Dumbledore stood up and announced what had been on Jess's mind for the past week.  The Order of the Phoenix tryouts would be held tonight fifteen minutes after dinner on the Qudditch Field.  Jess was so excited he could barely sit still at Gryffindor table.

            Fred looked over at him.  "Little anxious are we, Jess?" he asked and grinned.

            "Yes!" Jess replied.  "I've been waiting for Dumbledore to get on with this for a long time!"

            "I heard that they're bringing back the seventh years who graduated last year," Lee Jordan said and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

            "The old seventh years?" Jess asked, leaning forward with interest.  "Which ones?'

            "Oh, I don't know," Lee said.  "I think Oliver Wood might even be coming back."

            Jess wanted to jump up for joy.  "Oliver Wood?  Wasn't he your old Qudditch captain, Harry?"

            Harry nodded.  "The first three years of school here he was."

            George had been watching Jess's face closely as he talked about Wood.  "You haven't got a thing for Wood?  Do you?"

            "He's cute, and I like cute boys," Jess said and smiled evilly.  

            "You do like him, don't you?" demanded Hermione and grabbed Jess's arm.

            "Yes, I do," Jess admitted.  "I've talk to him on numerous occasions in Diagon Alley and we used to send letters to one another."

            Fred and George looked at each and grinned.  They had that mischievous twinkle in their brown eyes.  

            "You know," Fred said, "Wood never had a girlfriend the whole time he went to Hogwarts."

            "Really?" Jess asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

            The twins nodded.

            "Honest," George said and put his hand on his heart.

            "May we die by a snake's bite if we're lying," Fred nodded eagerly.

            "I'm still not sure about you two," Jess said.

            "Go and ask Dumbledore to be sure if he's coming," Harry suggested.

            Jess looked down at his plate.  He had cleared it of food.  "I just will then!"  And with that he dashed off to the professors' table.

            The lights on the Qudditch field had been lit and Dumbledore, Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor W, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, were standing at the sidelines facing the mob of students who had shown up for the trials to be in the Order of the Phoenix.  Jess stood at the front with Harry, Hermione, and Ron beside him.  Out of the changing rooms marched the graduates of Hogwarts, and leading them was Jess's crush, Oliver Wood.  They stopped shortly beside Snape, who stood to the right on the outside of the professors.

            Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a parchment in her hands.  "Now, I will explain the rules to you.  The purpose of the Order of the Phoenix is for students to protect students from Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  These students will be the most skilled with their magic and their wands.  Now, in order to be on this team, you need to be a second year and above."  Some groans came from the crowd and the first years departed.  "Second, you must have lighting quick reflexes."  More groans and students left the crowd.  "And last but not least, you must be able to hold your emotions in cheek when in a battle."  Once again people departed from the crowd.

            Jess looked around him and was pleased to know that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had stayed.  

            "Now," said Professor McGonagall, "Professor Snape with the help of Professor W will show the proper steps it takes to fight a Dark wizard or witch."  She stepped back and the Potions Master and the Dark Arts teachers came forward.  

            "Let's see," started Professor W, "since you all know how to knock someone off their feet and you are able to use portkeys, the best thing to do is use the element of surprise.  Professor Snape and I will demonstrate," Professor W said.  He struck a pose and Snape attacked him.  He flew backwards and landed hard on the field.  He got off the ground and dusted himself off.  "Very good, Professor," Professor W complimented Snape.  "Let's begin!  Students, meet your opponents!"  With a wave of his arm, Professor W showed them the graduates.  "Choose your foe and begin."

            Everyone of them took someone and soon the people who weren't good enough were eliminated.  The best opponent by far was Oliver Wood.  Jess finished his last challenger and knew Wood was next.  It was quite clear that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all made it.  Draco Malfoy had too, along with two other Slytherins, much to Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and Jess's disappoint, and a few people Jess didn't know from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  

            "I'm Oliver Wood," Wood said and gave Jess a smile.  Jess thought he had a great smile.  

            "I know," Jess said.  "And I'm Jess Rice."

            "Well, let's get this over with," Wood said.  "Good luck," and with that he lifted his arm to strike.

            "_Expelliarmus!_" Jess shouted and pointed his wand at Wood.  Wood shot off his feet and fell back.    

            Shortly after Wood jumped back up and sent one at Jess who blocked it.  Jess then used the same move again and again until Wood gave up.

            "Congratulations, Jess," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly.  "You're in the Order of the Phoenix!"

            Every Phoenix cheered except for Malfoy and the other two Slytherins.  

            Soon after Dumbledore said the order would meet again and said everyone was dismissed.  The students headed back to the school but Jess stayed to chat with Wood.

            "Um, Oliver?" he asked.  

            "Yeah, Jess?" Wood said.

            "Sorry for being so harsh," Jess apologized.

            "Hey, it's okay," Wood said.  "It was a good fight."

            "Well, that's not really the reason I wanted to talk to you, Jess admitted.

            "Oh, all right," Wood replied.  "Ask away.

            " Well, I just wanted to know if this is true," Jess began,  "because Fred and George told me it was. You've never had a girlfriend the whole time you were at Hogwarts?"

            "No, I didn't," Wood answered nonchalantly.

            "Do you have one now?" Jess asked, praying he didn't.

            "No, I don't," Wood said.  "I'm not really interested in getting one either."

            "The reason I asked is because I just wanted you to know that I think you're really cute," Jess explained, hopeing he wasn't freaking Wood out.

            "Gee, thanks," Wood said.  "I think you're gorgeous too." 

            Jess felt his heart soar and gave Wood a dazzling smile.  "So, are you interested in seeing anyone?"

            "Yeah, I am," Wood replied and gave Jess a sexy smile.  "Are you seeing anyone?"

            "No," Jess said.  "My boyfriend and I broke up when I left Beauxbatons."

            "Well, since I'm not seeing anyone, and you not seeing anyone," Wood mused.  "And we're obvious interested in one another, what do you say to being my boyfriend?"

            Jess was too shocked to answer him right away.  Then he came out of his daze and said,   "yes!  You have no idea how long  I've been wanting to do just that!"

            "Great," Wood said and wrapped his arms around Jess.  "Glad I made you happy."  And with that said he put his lip's to Jess's and they shared a long kiss before they walked back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.


End file.
